Final Stage
by umbreonblue
Summary: What I think the end of Dream Fest will be like... & Kanade's feelings towards Mikami-san.


As the final stage of Dream Fest finished, Kanade was upbeat with everyone else. He hugged his friends, teammates, and rivals as the curtain fell. He had sung with all his heart and soul, to the fans, to Sankishi, and especially to Mikami-san.

'Mikami-san is more than just a mentor to me… I like him for him. Besides, I don't obsess over him like his fans or Junya-kun do. He's special,' Kanade realizes just after the performance.

"You OK, Kana-chan?" Chizu asks, noticing that he was spacing out.

"Un! I'm fine, Chizu," Kanade assures.

Then, Mikami-san came, "All of you did well. You went beyond the ultimate," he ruffles Kanade's hair.

Kanade blushes, "Thanks, Mikami-san…"

Yuzu surprise hugs Kanade, "Kana-chan!" Kanade groans as he feels his leg throbbing, the adrenaline wearing off. Yuzu quickly gets off him, "I'm sorry!"

Kanade forces a smile through the pain, "It's OK, Yuzu…"

Asuma from ACE hovers over him, "You OK?"

Kanade assures, "Un! I'm fine…"

Suddenly, Mikami-san picked up Kanade, one arm around his back with the other supporting his legs.

Kanae squeaked in surprise, "Mikami-san?!"

Mikami only smiled, "I don't want you to put too much strain on your leg."

"B-But!" Kanade yells, embarrassed.

"No buts! Besides, you need to get your leg checked out again," Mikami chuckles playfully as he carries Kanade away. Kanade could only blush, groaning into Mikami-san's shoulder.

While this was happening, DearDream could only laugh awkwardly, and Kurofune could only shake their heads. Junya was a bit jealous though, for obvious reasons.

* * *

Mikami did bring Kanade to the doctor he had on standby tonight, just in case. While waiting for Kanade to come back out, Mikami was greeted by Susa and Saotome.

"You know, you've changed a bit," Susa says.

Blinking, Mikami questions, "Is that so?"

Saotome nods in agreement, "Yeah. Ever since you met him."

Mikami hums, "I suppose I have."

Then, Kanade comes back out on crutches. The doctor said to keep him off his leg for a few weeks.

Mikami offers, "Would you like a ride home?" Kanade nods shyly, still put off by Mikami-san having to carry him earlier.

As he follows Mikami-san to his car, Mikami opens the door for him, like he would escorting a lady. Kanade only smiles sheepishly, getting in the car.

* * *

On the ride to the Amamiya household, all was an awkward silence. Then, Mikami makes a stop, at the park where they met, which was conveniently empty.

After stopping the car, Mikami and Kanade had an awkward silence again, just looking at the scenery.

"Um…Mikami-san?" Kanade awkwardly says, not knowing what to say in this situation.

Mikami looks at Kanade, smiling, "I'm glad I met you."

Kanade's surprised, but smiles, "I'm glad I met you too."

Mikami can't help but ruffle Kanade's fluffy and soft hair. Then, when he leans forward, the sky flashed with lightning and thunder.

"Wah!" Kanade yells, hugging Mikami-san out of reflex since he was terrified of thunder.

Mikami blinks, then hugs Kanade back, assuring him that everything's OK. Seeing Kanade so scared, Mikami, on impulse, kissed him on the lips.

Surprised, Kanade protest, but froze in shock. Mikami pulled away from him, seeing the shocked look on his face, "Sorry… I don't know what came over me…" Mikami excuses, a slight blush on his face.

Blushing, Kanade mumbles, "It's OK… but…," he looks at Mikami fiercely, "That was my first kiss. Take responsibility."

Mikami, not knowing what to say, just laughs hysterically. "OK! I guess we're…something now, ne?"

Kanade could only blush, nodding, "Yeah…we're something, alright…"

Then it started raining, and Mikami starts up the car again. "You know, I really should visit your house. I could tell them about how I take care of you-"

"Eh? You were serious about that?!" Kanade yells in surprise.

Mikami laughs, "Of course! It is my fault that you're an Idol now, after all."

Kanade agrees reluctantly, "Yeah… It _is_ your fault."

Mikami smiles, "We can talk more about this another time."

Kanade smiles shyly, "Yeah…I'd like that."


End file.
